Characters
This is the following list of characters for M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars. Playable Characters Arcana Heart BlazBlue Capcom Cartoon Network Darkstalkers DC Universe Dead or Alive Devil May Cry Dragon Ball The Elder Scrolls Final Fantasy *Aeris Gainsborough *Cloud Strife *Lightning *Sephiroth *Squall Leonhart *Tifa Lockhart Ghosts 'n Goblins Guilty Gear Hokuto no Ken ("Fist of the North Star") Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Instinct The King of Fighters *Andy Bogard *Ash Crimson *Athena Asamiya *Benimaru Nikaido *Billy Kane *Chin Gentsai *Clark Still *Duo Lon *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Goro Daimon *Hwa Jai *Iori Yagami *Joe Higashi *K' *Kim Kaphwan *King *Kula Diamond *Kyo Kusanagi *Leona Heidern *Luise Meyrink *Mai Shiranui *Mature *Maxima *Raiden *Ralf Jones *Robert Garcia *Ryo Sakazaki * Saiki *Shen Woo *Sie Kensou *Takuma Sakazaki/Mr. Karate *Terry Bogard *Vice *Yuri Sakazaki The Last Blade *Hibiki Takane *Kaede *Moriya Minakata Marvel Universe Mega Man Melty Blood *Akiha Tohno *Aoko Aozaki *Arcueid Brunestud *Ciel *Hisui *Kouma Kishima *Kohaku *Len/White Len *Michael Roa Valdamjong *Miyako Arima *Neco-Arc *Nrvnqsr Chaos *Riesbyfe Stridberg *Satsuki Yumizuka *Shiki Ryougi *Shiki Tohno/Shiki Nanaya *Sion Eltnam Atlasia *Wallachia Mortal Kombat Nickelodeon Nintendo Original Characters Others *Crash Bandicoot *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Pac-Man *Predator *Rayne *Ryu Hayabusa *Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog *Spawn *Yoko Littner PlayStation Resident Evil Samurai Shodown *Earthquake *Genjuro Kibagami *Hanzo Hattori *Haohmaru *Nakoruru *Shiki Shin Megami Tensei Skullgirls Soul Calibur Street Fighter Tatsunoko Team Fortress Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Donatello *Karai *Krang *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael *Shredder Tekken Virtua Fighter WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment Non-Playable Characters BlazBlue *Ada Clover *Bloodedge *Clavis Alucard *Homura Amanohokosaka *Ignis Clover *Izanami *Jubei *Kazuma Kuvaru *Konoe A. Mercury/Phantom *Linhua *Nago & Gii *Saya *Totokaka *Torakaka *Trinity Glassfille Bomberman *Black Bomberman *Pretty Bomber Darkstalkers *Mei-Ling DC Universe *Black Canary *Red Arrow *Trigon *Wonder Girl Drawn to Life *Jowee *Mari The Elder Scrolls *Azura *Balgruuf the Greater *Boethiah *Clavicus Vile *Dremoras *Eola *Hermaeus Mora *Hircine *Lydia *Malacath *Mehrunes Dagon *Mephala *Meridia *Molag Bal *Namira *Peryite *Sanguine *Sheogorath *Serana *Vaermina Fallout *Arcade Gannon *Craig Boone *EDI *Lily Bowen *Raul Alfonso Tejada *Rex *Rose of Sharon Cassidy *Veronica Santangelo Guilty Gear *April * Gabriel *Necro *Roger * Sharon *That Man *Undine Killer Instinct *Eagle Marvel Universe *Beta Ray Bill *Enchantress *Fandral *Hogun *J. Jonah Jameson *Maria Hill *Mary Jane Watson *Odin *Vollstagg Mega Man *Beat *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Rush Melty Blood *Nanako Mortal Kombat *Great Kung Lao *Shokan Army *Tarkatans Original Characters *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend *Primanoid Resident Evil *Crows *Tyrant *Undead Hounds Saints Row *Johnny Gat *Kinzie Kensington *Pierce Washington *Shaundi Samurai Shodown *Mamahaha *Manari Shin Megami Tensei *Fuuka Yamagishi *Igor *Nanako Dojima *Ryotaro Dojima *Theodore Skullgirls *Samson Street Fighter *Kei Chitose *Sarai *The Dolls Tatsunoko *Teru Nanba Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Mousers Cameo Characters Bomberman *White Bomberman DC Universe *Alfred Pennyworth *Batzarro *Bizarro *Cheetah *Commissioner Gordon *Hawkgirl *Lois Lane Fighter's History *Karnov Guilty Gear * Valentine The King of Fighters *Candy Diamond *Diana *Foxy *Lilly Kane Marvel Universe *Archangel *Banshee *Beast *Bishop *Colossus *Cyclops *Dazzler *Firestar *Forge *Gambit *Havok *Iceman *Jubilee *Marrow *Morph *Ms. Marvel *Nick Fury *Nightcrawler *Polaris *Professor X *Psylocke *Red Hulk *Rogue *Shadowcat *Sunfire *Thunderbird Mega Man *Servbot Nintendo * Cia * Kamek * Lana * Toad * Zelda Original Characters * Lizzy * Z Others * Kuro Street Fighter *Eliza Masters *Février *Noembelu Tatsunoko *Joe the Condor Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Foot Ninjas *Splinter Tekken *Devil *Mokujin WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment *Bray Wyatt *Erick Rowan *Luke Harper Organizations *3rd Street Saints - Saints Row *The Alliance - LittleBigPlanet *Assassin's Guild - Guilty Gear *Batman Family - DC Universe - Batman *Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance - Resident Evil *Birds of Prey - DC Universe ''- ''Birds of Prey *Brotherhood of Mutants - Marvel Universe - X-Men *Boundary Interface Prime Field Device - BlazBlue *Church - Melty Blood *Dead Apostles - Melty Blood *Delta Red - Street Fighter *Demon Hunter Organization - Melty Blood *Destiny Bloodline - pm58790 *Fu-Ma Ninja Clan - Soul Calibur *Fygul Cestemus - Soul Calibur *G Corporation - Tekken *Gatchaman - Science Ninja Team Gatchaman *Green Lantern Corps - DC Universe - Green Lantern *Investigation Team - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 *Jellyfish Pirates - Guilty Gear *Justice League - DC Universe - Justice League *Kirijo Group - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 *Lin Kuei - Mortal Kombat *Mad Gear Gang - Final Fight *Mage's Association - Melty Blood *Magic Guild - BlazBlue *Manji Clan - Tekken *Manjitou - Soul Calibur *Military Academy - BlazBlue *Mishima Family - Tekken *Mishima Industries - Tekken *Mishima Zaibatsu - Tekken *Novus Orbis Librarium - BlazBlue *Outer World Investigation Agency - Mortal Kombat *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Marvel Universe - The Avengers *S.I.N. - Street Fighter '' *Sacred Order of Holy Knights - ''Guilty Gear *Schwarzwind'' - Soul Calibur'' *Sector Seven - BlazBlue *Shadaloo - Street Fighter *Shadow Operatives - Persona 4 Arena *Shirai Ryu - Mortal Kombat *Sinestro Corps - DC Universe - Green Lantern *Six Heroes - BlazBlue *Skullgirl - Skullgirls *Special Forces - Mortal Kombat *Special Tactics and Rescue Service - Resident Evil *Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 *Team Arrow - DC Universe - Green Arrow *Teen Titans -'' DC Universe ''- Teen Titans *The Avengers - Marvel Universe - The Avengers *The Brotherhood of the Shadow - Mortal Kombat *The Daedric Sisters - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors - Melty Blood *Ultratech - Killer Instinct *White Lotus Society - Mortal Kombat *Wolfkrone - Soul Calibur *The Wyatt Family - WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment *X-Men - Marvel Universe - X-Men Races *Amazon *Asgardian - Marvel Universe - Thor *Atlanteans - DC Universe - Aquaman *Bear *Beastkin - BlazBlue *Bomberman - Bomberman *Breton - The Elder Scrolls *Cyborg *Characters Demon *Edenian - Mortal Kombat *Gear - Guilty Gear *Human *Imperial - The Elder Scrolls *Kaka - BlazBlue *Monkey *Nord - The Elder Scrolls *Redguard - The Elder Scrolls *Robot *Saurian - Mortal Kombat *Shokan - Mortal Kombat *Characters Succubus *Tarkata - Mortal Kombat *Vampire *Wolf *Wraith - Mortal Kombat Category:Content Category:Lists Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki